Serenades That Aid In Unexpected Places
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: SPOILER FOR EPISODE 12  You know what happens, but what about the after math? unrequited Klaine then Wurt.


Seriously. Seriously? Serenading a guy at the GAP. And asking us, ME, to help? The poor employee will end up getting a restraining order against Blaine! Or call security. Or both. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and left. Nothing fancy or special. Just a guy walking out of a store (a horribly tacky store). I'll justify it later that I didn't want to get arrested. Truth is, I wish it were me. I wish I was the GAP guy (not that I would ever work there). Because Blaine likes that guy. And I like Blaine. And if I'm interpreting the whoops outside my dorm room correctly, the guy likes Blaine back. Someone knocked on my door and I opened it. It was Wes. I let him in and he gave me a hug. I pressed my face into his shoulder, collecting myself, before coming out smiling.

"Well. So much for he likes you back huh Wes?" I asked playfully, nudging his ribs with my elbow as I quoted him. He winced and said,

"Ow! You have sharp elbows!"

"Useful in a fight," I said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean a 'fight'?" he asked, eyes narrowing. Crap. I didn't want to tell anyone about that.

"I mean a 'fight' as in a sparring match. We use elbows, knees, etc. I'm a second-degree blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do," I said, trying to not sound weird about it.

"What? Why didn't I know? I'm a first degree!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup,"

We went on to talk about Tae Kwon Do and instructors (He wasn't surprised that I was a head instructor) for at least an hour; Until Blaine burst into my single arrogantly and saw me sweep Wes and he did a break fall on to the floor. We continued sparring until I had him on the floor and my hand was right underneath his jaw, with me straddling him. We started laughing. Ignoring Blaine, whom I definitely saw, I helped Wes up and he (not knowing Blaine was there,

"Um. Excuse me?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Oh. I'm a second-degree black belt. Sparring match," I said shrugging. Wes bowed said,

"I feel no shame in being beat... beaten?... by you, sir," We started laughing. Blaine huffed and said,

"I got Jeremy's number!"

"Fantastic. Lemme know if you need fashion advice. Now Wes; You really shouldn't try to throw a spinning technique, you can see it from a mile away and that's how's I swept you," and I talked only to Wes. We started a mini training session in my single dorm room. Blaine stormed out and I stopped talking and keeping up my façade. I slumped on the bed and curled into a ball. Wes just sat there, rubbing my back, not saying anything (which I was grateful for). I eventually calmed down some and I managed to not sob uncontrollably. Wes sat me up and pulled me into his arms. That's when I started sobbing. Then I finally calmed down and pulled out of his embrace. I smiled weakly, embarrassed when he snorted and pulled me back into a hug,

"Don't be. Embarrassed I mean. It hurts, I've felt it before. Rejection in the form of another,"

"Thank you Wesley. Really,"

"Anytime Kurt. Now, David has been texting me nonstop, the advantages of vibrate, and it's probably telling me that we need to hang out. Yup. He said that we need to watch that new episode of something or other. It was on tonight and we missed it. C'mon," He pulled me up from the bed and tugged me down the hallway. It was like a replay of Blaine and I. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and ran with him, squeezing his hand in thanks. Wes, David and I all sat and watched a show that I knew nothing about but Wes has his arm flung over my shoulder and David kept glancing at me reassuringly. Good to know I have some sort of good friends here.

Blaine got dumped by Jeremy three weeks later. During those three weeks, Wes and I started secretly dating. He fessed up to being gay (that's why he couldn't hold a girlfriend!) and he wasn't sure how people would react. Especially because of his parents. I went with him to tell them and they were upset by the news but his little sister shocked them all. She came up next to him and outer herself to her parents. They both attacked Wes, saying that he turned her that way. I stood up for them both. The parents apologized and we took Katherine put for ice cream. My life was blissfully perfect, then Blaine and the others found out. We weren't exactly being subtle and David and Blaine walked in on us kissing. Blaine was very upset (God only knows why). He tried apologizing and I just started to sing,

"It's too late to apologize," Wes grabbed my hand and I brushed past him on my way to lunch. So much for that; but now I have so much more.


End file.
